videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The T Punch Time Explosion
The T Punch Time Explosion is a Fighting Game. The Game for Nintendo 3DS in Original Xbox 360, PS3, Wii, and Wii U Characters *Spongebob Squarepants *Patrick Star *Sandy Cheeks *Squidward Tentacles *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Timmy Turner (with Cosmo Wanda and Poof) *Jimmy Neutron *Sheen Estevez *Danny Phantom *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell *Skipper *Private *Kirby *Yoshi *Gannon *Ami *Mumble *Erik *Phineas *Ferb *Candace *Isabella *Agent P *Twilight Sparkle *Rainbow Dash *AppleJack *Milo *Bea *Oscar *Clamantha *Shellsea *Tommy Pickles *Michelangelo *Aang *Fanboy *Bloo and Mac *Otis *Gumball Watterson XL Characters *Banjo *Kazooie *Vicky *Mr.Bean *Cindy Vortex *Sam Manson *Nesmith *Aseefa *Keswick *King Julien *Rico *Kowalski *Mosh *Alex the Lion *Dr.Blowhole *Ren *Stimpy *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet *Rarity *Pinkie Pie *FlutterShy *Albert Glass *Jumbo Shrimp *Finberley *Katara *Sokka *Toph *Zuko *Chum Chum *Kyle *El Fua *Eduardo *Puss in Boots *Giant Hamster Monster Assit *Pearl Krabs *Larry the Lobster *Flying Dutchman *Angelica Pickles *Crimsion Chin *AJ *Chester *Tootie *Trixie Tang *Cheese *Wilt *Coco *Esmargot *Koi *Princess Celstia *Django *Shrek *Maurice and Mort *Marlene *Dib *Gaz *Romoane *Hammer Bro *Pac Man Jr. Enemies *Plankton Bots *Crock Bot *Rats *Goo Bots *Iron Snaptrap *Ghosts *Pass, Punt and Fumble *Norm bots *Random Kids *Hot Chicks *Yo Bosses *Sheldon J. Plankton *Denzel Crocker *Professor Calamitous *Vlad *Verminious Snaptrap *Dorkus & Pinter *Dr.Blowhole *Jocktopus *Dr.Doofenshmirtz *Shredder *Azula *Boog *Terrence *Snotty Boy *Marx *Bowser *Julie *Z-Strap *Dora (Final) Stages *Bikini Bottom *Flying Dutchman Ship *Krusty Krab *Goo Lagoon *Sandy's Tree Dome *Chum Bucket *Fairy World *Dimmesdale *Retroville *Baseball Fields *Ghost Zone *Amity Park *TUFF HQ *Petropolis *Zeenu *Penguins Headquarters *Jungle *Melgotic City *Yoshi's Island *Ami & Yumi's Apartment *Happy Feet Stadium *Fairy School *Danville *Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated *Freshwater High *Turtle Headquarter *Fanlair *Frosty Mart *Ponyville *Fosters Mansion Gallery This is the gallery for the game. Playable Characters Spongebob.png|Spongebob Squarepants 200px-Patrick Star svg.png|Patrick Star Sandy Cheeks.svg|Sandy Cheeks Squidward Tentacles.png|Squidward Tentacles Mr. Krabs.png|Mr. Krabs Sheldon J Plankton.png|Plankton Timmy Turner.gif|Timmy Turner 200px-JimmyNeutronart.png|Jimmy Neutron SheenGE.jpg|Sheen Estevez Dudley.jpg|Dudley Puppy Character large 332x363 kitty.jpg|Kitty Katswell Penguins of Madagascar - Skipper 2 975.jpg|Skipper Private characterbig.jpg|Private Danny.jpg|Danny Phantom Phineas Flynn.png|Phineas Flynn Ferb Fletcher.png|Ferb Fletcher Candace 2nd Dimension.png|Candace Flynn Agent P platypus.png|Agent P Isabella Garcia.png|Isabella Garcia Sharpio Twilight Sparkle.jpeg|Twilight Sparkle AppleJack.jpg|AppleJack Rainbow Dash.jpg|Rainbow Dash 180px-Milobackground.png|Milo Beabackground.png|Bea Oscar.png|Oscar Clamantha.png|Clamantha Shellsea character.png|Shellsea Tommy.jpg|Tommy Pickles TMNT-Michelangelo.jpg|Michelangelo Aang.png|Aang Fanboy.png|Fanboy 31aad7a3-d839-44e4-8502-99f7af216346.jpg|Otis Bloo and Mac.jpg|Bloo and Mac Picture 7.png|Gannon Picture 4.png|Kirby Ami.png|Ami 6.png|Yoshi Screen shot 2011-11-19 at 7.28.01 AM.png|Mumble Screen shot 2011-11-19 at 7.28.28 AM.png|Erik Gumball gumball 174x252.png|Gumball Watterson Marx.jpg|Marx XL in characters ' Banjo.jpg|Banjo kazooie.png|Kazooie Vicky2.png|Vicky Mr. Bean.jpg|Mr.Bean cindy.png|Cindy Vortex Sam.jpg|Sam Manson Nesmith large.jpg|Nesmith Aseefa.jpg|Aseefa Keswick.jpg|Keswick character_large_332x363_julien.jpg|King Julien Rico.jpg|Rico Kowalski.jpg|Kowalski MadagascarAlexLion.jpg|Alex the Lion Dr.Blowhole.jpg|Dr.Blowhole mosh.jpg|Mosh Ren.gif|Ren Stimpy.jpg|Stimpy Buford_Van_Stomm.png|Buford Van Stomm Baljeet.png|Baljeet Rarity.jpg|Rarity Pinkie Pie.png|Pinkie Pie FluttherShy.jpg|Fluttershy Albert Glass.png|Albert Glass Jumbo Shrimp.png|Jumbo Shrimp Katara (1).png|Katara sokka (1).png|Sokka Zukko.png|Zuko Atomicbetty.jpg|Atomic Betty Chum-chum.jpg|Chum Chum Character large 332x363 kyle card (1).jpg|Kyle Eduardo.png|Eduardo video-el-fua.jpg|El Fua Puss in Boots.jpg|Puss in Boots Giant_Hamster_Monster.png|Giant Hamster Monster ' Characters Who Didn't Make It Images-12313134.jpeg|Johnny Test Adventure Time with Finn and Jake - 105 - My Two Favorite People - Memories of Boom Boom Mountain -449-.avi snapshot 08.02 -2010.05.04 23.02.55-.jpg|Finn 11.png|Sonic Diddy Kong Racing T T by Superjustinbros.jpg|T.T. Hoopsyoyo.jpg|Hoops & Yoyo Screen shot 2011-10-05 at 4.49.01 PM.png|Apple & Cinnimon 250px-Pu-erh.jpg|A Werid Looking Cat 250px-Tails02.png|Tails These are the characters fans wanted in the game but didn't make it. Characters Who Should NEVER Be In It 414px-The Plum Blob character.png|Tink & Fling Dig dug guy.png|Dig Dug Guy +bad.jpg|Flippy Bad Head.jpg|Bad Head Virus Screen Shot 2011-11-19 at 9.55.58 AM.png|Very Huge Butt Screen Shot 2011-11-19 at 9.png|Lucky (Because he's a bitch) Screen shot 2011-11-25 at 10.42.51 AM.png|WHO THE HELL IS THIS GIRL?!?! Screen Shot 2011-11-19 at 10.25.19 AM.png|Really Crazy Face Screen Shot 2011-11-19 at 9.58.50 AM.png|Zevo-3 Team (F**K YOU!) Nobody wanted these characters so they were: SUPER REJECTED. Category:Fighting Games Category:SSB-Like Games Category:Super Smash Bros.-Like Games Category:Platform Brawling Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:3DS Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Wii Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PS3 Games Category:PlayStation 3 games